1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for filling a fluid container from a location remote from and elevated above the fluid container. In particular, the invention relates to an improved method an apparatus for watering a live tree. More particularly, the invention primarily relates to and improved method and apparatus for watering a live tree removed from the ground and held upright in a tree stand which includes a water reservoir permitting contact with the base of the tree by the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the prior art may address devices and methods for watering vegetation and/or facilitating filling and refilling fluid containers in relation to watering live vegetation. Such prior art devices and methods may range from a common funnel with a larger opening and a narrower exit to assist in delivering a fluid, usually liquid, into a container with a small opening to significantly more complex water storage refill systems, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,001, involving sensing devices to indicate the need for refill which is accomplished by electronically actuated flow control valves.
Although the invention device and method is relatively simple as to the latter teaching, it more appropriately relates to prior art teachings of more sophisticated funnel-like devices, such as the filling device designed for simultaneously filling a tank with two miscible liquids as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,062 or the dispensing measuring funnel including "measurement indicia discernible in relation to the contents therein" as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,488. None of these prior art devices or fill (or refill) methods, however, teaches or suggests the invention device and/or method for watering a live tree removed from the ground and held upright in a tree stand which includes a water reservoir employing a fill site located remote from said reservoir.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide an appropriate device for carrying out an improved method for filling and/or refilling a Christmas tree stand water reservoir by introducing the water into a receptacle therefor located at a site remote from the reservoir itself.